pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
People's Republic of Albania
People's Republic of Albania ( Albanian : Republika e Popullore Shqipërisë) was from January 11 1946 to December 28 1976 the name of the Southern Europeancountry of Albania . The People's Republic was established after accepting a communist tinged constitution by the by communist -dominated People's Assembly (Kuvendi Popullor). Omer Nishani (1887-1954) first became head of state ( President of the Presidium of the People's Assembly ) and Enver Hoxha (1908- 1985), the First Secretary of the Albanian Communist Party , became Prime Minister ( Chairman of the Council of Ministers ) and Defence Minister . During the first years of its existence (1946-1948) was not sure if the People's Republic of Albania as an independent state would continue to exist. Tito wanted Albania sixth republic in Yugoslavia, Chechnya. Stalin gave his approval to Tito. Part of the leadership of the Albanian Communist Party , led by organizing secretary Koci Xoxe , supported the plans of Tito. The Nationalists under Prime Minister Hoxha and Interior Minister Mehmet Shehu , however, oppose violently against union with Yugoslavia.The conflict between Stalin and Tito , which Albania the side of the Soviet Union chose, ensured in 1948 that did not go through the union of Albania with Yugoslavia.Hoxha fined the Albanian Communist Party, the name changed Party of Labour of Albania (Partia and Punës e Shqipërisë) and Koci Xoxe lost all his functions and was later executed. During the end of the '40s and the early 50's, there was achieved a great deal. The illiteracy disappeared entirely, the public health and improved the life expectancy of the average Albanian rose from 39 to 60 years. The situation worsened after the death of Stalin († 1953 ), and especially after the condemnation of Stalinism by Khrushchev in 1956. The Albanian party and country leadership refused to condemn Stalinism and oppose Khruschev's ideas about communism . Together with thePeople's Republic of China , Albania was the only communist country that opposes Khrushchev " revisionism resisted. " Relations with the USSR were broken, the Sovietadvisors left, but were soon replaced by Chinese , Albania's new allies. Under the influence of Mao's " Cultural Revolution "was also an Albanian Cultural Revolution to an end to the " bureaucracy ", the" liberalism "and the" bourgeoisie . " In 1967, became religious prohibitions and everyone was deemed to be an atheist. The Ministry of Justice and the legal profession were abolished. After the death of Mao Zedong († 1976 ), and the condemnation of certain elements of Maoism, Albania broke off relations with China. Albania was isolated, but nonetheless kept still formally (cultural) relations with France, Netherlands, Belgium and some other countries. In 1976 Albania got a new constitution and was renamed " People's Socialist Republic of Albania . " Leaders References [ edit ] # ↑ Ironically, the fact that the execution of Koci Xoxe pretty much the last worker in the Politburo of the " Party of Labour of Albania "disappeared. # ↑ This brought an end to the rapprochement between Albania and some Islamic countries. Category:History of Albania Category:Historical country in the Balkans Category:Historical republic